Sister Protection
by lovelyxznv31
Summary: He had decided his sister's new guy was not the right one for her, but what if he was proved wrong? TxG Oneshot!


Everything started when I first saw her crying. I have never seen my older sister crying over someone, but there she was, in the middle of the street, flushing slightly from the exercise of trying to capture me after realizing I had a tiny accident involving scissors and her personal photos with this guy and ended up cutting, accidentally I swear, the picture in two. She had been chasing me for what felt like forever to my little legs and I was starting to get tired when I ran out of the front door and into the backyard planning to get, if I was lucky enough, safely to Matthew's house. Matt is my age and my best friend. He understands me and doesn't ignore my complains like adults.

So what if I am only five years old? I might be more intelligent than lots of people around the world. I already know how to write my name, phone number and address and I also win every time I challenge my sister for a soccer game. Anyway, the thing is, she was concentrated on trying to get me and probably kill me slowly, just to make me regret cutting her pictures in half, but as I bumped into that man, my arms wrapping around a part of his body as I tried to steady my balance, she froze.

Yes, she literally froze. I realized as I composed myself and let go of that stranger's leg that he was the tallest person I have ever seen. He was so tall I had to look up to see his face. My tummy twisted in disgust when I saw that he was the man in the pictures. The one that she preferred to spend hours on the phone with instead of playing with me. As if talking to someone so much was that fun.

My sister Gabriella is 20 years old, she is really nice and very intelligent. I don't know how she ended up liking a guy that looked like him. Seriously, he had brown hair and wore a beanie that looked more like a sock, his shirt was kind of stupid, it had no drawing or phrases on it, it was just plain white. He wore a black blazer over it, as though it would make him look cool. I do not understand why she'd prefer to hang out with him instead of being with me. I am much cooler. I have dark hair and dark eyes, I wear t-shirts with dinosaurs, trains and action figures. I am old enough to understand that socks are to be used on your feet, not your head.

I mean, he might be a badboy. A meanie like my friend Matt says his brother is to him, because the moment my sister saw him, she went crazy. She was laughing one second and then crying, and then jumping in his arms. I don't get why she'd want to hug someone that makes her cry. Okay, sometimes mommy doesn't give me a cookie and I get mad at her and cry, but when it's almost dinner time and she makes me delicious food, I forget everything and hug her as a thank you, but well, she is my mommy, that is understandable. I wouldn't let a stranger hurt me and then give him a hug. Hugs are special things. Ella was the one that taught me this, why doesn't she follow her own advice?

Since he appeared from nowhere, my sister has been avoiding me much more. She is always out till late with him, he is always over to dinner, she always cry when they start to talk loud in her room. I don't get how they are yelling at one second and hugging and kissing (ew!) the other.

That's another thing that bothers me too much. Ella always told me that we couldn't kiss a stranger, then why does she kiss that guy? The other night I asked her why he was always there visiting if he has his own house, she tried to explain me that he was her boyfriend and that he was finally back home after graduating college. Two things I can't seem to accept, aren't boy friends supposed to be friends? I mean, Matt is a boy and he is my friend, and I don't go around kissing and hugging him whenever I feel like doing it. And if when you graduate, you have your own job and needs to work hard to make money (that's what dad told me!), why does that bad guy always find time to pick my sister up from her school and hang out with her? Shouldn't he be busy at his own office the whole day?

The other night, I did something bad according to Ella. We were watching Marley & Me, my favorite dog movie in the whole world and the DVD that I had rented myself at the supermarket with mommy to see with my big sis when he showed up to visit. I was irritated, I admit, more than ever when he decided he wanted to sit beside her on the couch instead of me sitting with her. I bit him. In the arm. It was pink when I finally released my teeth from his skin, but I didn't feel bad, I was showing him that I come first in Ella's life, I am her favorite boy in the whole world and that's what he gets for trying to sit next to her. Ella broke my heart when she said I needed to apologize to him. I said the word sorry between clenched teeth, but I didn't feel sorry at all. I just did that to please my sister. You could think I am overreacting and that we, five year old boys, don't have much problems in life, but mine is hard right now and there's too drama in it, and it's all his fault.

The reasons to hate him?

1. He has messy hair. It falls in his eyes, I don't even know how he walks around without bumping into things.

2. He squeezes my sister in bear hugs everyday.

3. Sometimes when Ella gets home late, she has bruises on her neck. I wonder if he's punching her.

4. She tells him she loves him over and over again. It's disgusting. She's not supposed to love any other boy but me.

5. Whenever I am with my sister, he tries to separate us. Really, he does. He always wants to fight for her attention. And I constantly lose now.

6. I try to cling to her like a second skin for him not to get closer to her, but he always calls me 'Piece of gum' when I do that. He thinks I hug and squeeze her too much, even though he always says it with a smile on his face, or when he's laughing, I sense he has bad intentions towards me. Maybe he is going to disintegrate me like that movie I saw on TV the other day.

Thinking about it, his eyes are too blue, almost grey. Matt once told me that ETs have weird eye colors. Maybe he isn't from this world.

All I know is that I hate him. He is worse than an ET, he is worse than Cruella from the Dalmatians. My sister says he is a lawyer and like dogs, nothing to do with Cruella, but I am not sure. His name sounds suspicious as well. Troy Bolton, kind of funny, right?

The fact I am so shocked and frustrated and even a bit uneasy right now, is that my sister just left my room after informing me that she is going to marry him in a couple of weeks. No doubts he is an ET, because she had a huge grin on her face and a lost gaze, as if she was hypnotized. Sick.

But can you understand my reasons not to be happy about it? I always thought my sister would marry someone cool like Clark Kent or Peter Parker, maybe that Johnny guy that owns the ice cream shop around the corner and likes her, because he always gives me free ice cream, but no. She decided to marry this guy that is trying to steal her away from me.

I talked with Ella that she should listen to her little brother and not marry a bad guy, but she doesn't understand why I hate him. I tried explaining her, but all she did was laugh. She is like in this love drunk state and I believe she is blind. Can you imagine what she told me? That she would love for me to wish her a great life from the bottom of my heart. But how can I congratulate her for marrying him? He is taking her away from me, to live in another house. And let's not forget he makes her cry. That Troy Bolton, ugh. I hate, hate, hate, hate him.

I will not be tricked by him, even if he buys me action figures and video-games. Even if he picks me up and lets me ride on his shoulders. And not when he let's me pretend I'm driving his black beautiful and shiny car. Lastly, I won't fall for the "I'll teach you play basketball" trick. I am wiser than this.

* * *

The weeks passed really quickly and now we are all at my grandmother's big yard. The whole place is decorated with red and white roses, there's a priest and my sister's and the ET's family and friends here too. Troy's mom is actually nice, not a bad person like her son, she even gave me a candy because she thought I was hungry. I really am not hungry at all, I am just sad. Sad I'm losing my sister to that Troy guy. And irritated because mommy made me wear a stupid smoking that looks exactly like his.

I am gone for more than ten minutes and I am hiding under the buffet table, but no one seems to realize that. They are all too happy and excited because Gabriella is marrying the guy she loves.

Why can't they see what I see? That Ella won't be happy with a guy that makes her sad? I talked to dad today during breakfast and even him doesn't seem to bother with the fact she was crying over him. He said it is normal, that couples do fight sometimes. I mentioned her being out till late and he just shrugged his shoulders, assuring me that she's old enough to stay up till eleven if she wanted. When I talked about that little purple bruises on his neck, he just blushed and coughed furiously. Definitely not the reaction I was expecting daddy would have after knowing his daughter is being hit by her boyfriend.

My family is disappointing me so much these days.

I decided though, I won't show up to her wedding, I will never support her foolish decision. No one will ever find me here, under the buffer table. I'll just rest my chin on top of my knees and stay here the whole night. It will be better anyway when my mommy or dad or even Ella discovers I decorated the party's food with my very awesome pokeballs. She'd probably be mad, so I am safe here.

Or not.

I heard my named being called and there's a hand popping under the table, someone's lifting the white towel. Oh no, it's the ET. I would recognize that color of eyes everywhere. His hair is messy even on his wedding day and his black tie is loosen. He is so reckless. Another reason he shouldn't marry my sister.

"Are you playing hide and seek, Gabe?"

_It's Gabriel for you, mister, _I want to tell him, but as I open my mouth to speak, his large hands opens and he shows one of my pokeballs. Crap. My eyes widen and my heart stops beating for a few seconds. Did he know I put it there on purpose? Will he tell Ella? Oh, she's gonna be so mad at me, she might even stop talking to me. Oh my God, no! My whole body is trembling with fear and I cling to the sides of my black smoking in desperation as I whisper my pleading, "Please don't tell her"

He looks at me and raises a single eyebrow, and I can swear I saw Cruella doing the same thing as she thought about doing bad things to the poor dalmatians. What was I thinking? The ET would never, ever help me. Troy raises his hand and for a second I close my eyes, afraid he'll do something terrible with me. Don't get me wrong, I am not always afraid, but I'm just five and he is really tall and is actually very strong. Instead of feeling pain, I feel his hand on my head, stroking my hair playfully. Ugh, now it will be as messy as his.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your sister"

I know I wasn't supposed to be mouth opened, mommy always says it's not polite, but I can't help but feel shock overcome my body as he sounds sincere when he speaks. He won't tell her? Really? There's something wrong with this vilain!

"But in exchange--"

Ha, I knew it would come, there's always a but. Who am I trying to fool when the thought of him being a good guy passed my mind, even if it was for a second? I look at him in the eyes. showing my rival that I will not be afraid of him.

"You will have to be happy today" he suggests and I cringe, how can I be happy? It seems impossible. "Listen Gabe, today is a very important day for Gabriella and I want nothing more than to see a big smile on her face. I know that you aren't very pleased with the idea of me marrying her, but do you think you could try for her? It's important that she has your approval" he tells me calmly, his hand still stroking my black hair, "She loves you so much and that won't change even when she's married to me. Gabriella really wants us to get along well"

I tug to the bottom of my white shirt uncomfortably, flushing slightly. Does my reaction to the whole marriage thing really hurt my sister? I look up again and Troy is offering me a sympathetic smile, as if he knew there was a battle inside my head. In a shift movement, he pulls me closer to his body and stands up with me in his arms, I suddenly feel on top of the world. Man this guy is really tall.

"Do you think you can do that, Gabe?" he asks me and I bit my bottom lip, considering the idea of pretending everything is okay even if it isn't. Well, it isn't right? I know I said he looked like an ET and acted like Cruella, but well, he is not that bad from up here. He does look... nice. I widen my eyes again and touch my forehead with my hand. What am I thinking? I cannot let the enemy trick me. Even if he sounds nice and so caring about Ella.

"I do love Gabriella a lot and I plan to make her the happiest woman alive"

I sigh loud, releasing air from my lungs through my parted lips. There are a few times in a boy's life that he needs to be superior. Matt and I talked about this one day, that men have responsibilities and that we should take care of the women of our life. Maybe I should give that Troy Bolton a chance to make my sister happy. Maybe I should trust Ella's choice, she was always so intelligent after all. I could always kick his butt if she went home after turning into Mrs. Bolton (yes, grandma told me she will have his last name now... I know, I know) crying. If that happens again, then I won't give him another chance.

"I can try it, but under one condition" I bargain and he nods eagerly, looking really concentrated in our conversation. By the way, that's incredible, it isn't every adult that gives a kid attention. "Only if you stop calling me Piece of gum"

"Only if you stop squeezing my girl to death" he protests and I roll my black eyes, shaking my head, "Okay, Okay, I'll stop calling you that and--" he clicks his tongue, "I'll even let you have your own room at our new house. For whenever you want to spend time with your sister"

I frown and then nod, a tiny smile appearing on my face. Have I mentioned I have a missing front teeth? My sister thinks I'm cute like this, so it's all good. "It's a deal then"

ET, ops, Troy - I need to start treating him good if he'll be my sister's husband right? - smiles and gives me a hug - ugh, those adults are so soft around kids! - and when I look at him funny he just laughs and puts me on the floor. "Let's go to your sister, huh?" he offers his hand and for the first time I grab it, letting him pull me along the way, "We don't want Gabriella crying because her fiancee and her little brother disappeared, right?"

Of course not. I hate seeing my big sister crying. I look up at him with the corner of my eyes and pull him faster towards where the ceremony will be. When Gabriella starts walking to the altar and sees me still holding Troy's hand, being the best best-man I can be, she grins and I feel my heart flutter inside my chest. I am proud of myself for making her happy. I am cool with the fact she'll marry the ET... Troy, right. We seem to be getting along better now and I am optimistic he'll be true to our agreement.

Believe me, being five sometimes is really hard. But a brother needs to do anything to see his sister happy.


End file.
